


the turn it hath brought

by headscab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headscab/pseuds/headscab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is determined to finish his so-called 8th year at Hogwarts, even if he can't forget the events of the battle that plagues him.  When a forgotten memory leads to him repeating a single day in a time loop, he has to call on an unlikely person to help him, quite literally, move on with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the rigidity of time

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a light warning, Harry will 'die' in the time loop and start the next day completely fine, and he won't be injured or dead at the end of the fic. I do intend to have a happy ending, but we'll see...

Staring blankly at the ticket stub held in his clammy hands, Harry blinked a few more times. The words didn’t float off of the grimy paper; they stayed firmly planted, still saying the same thing. Somewhere far off, a train whistled. Harry shook his head out of his syrupy stupor, and tucked the ticket into his pocket. Still, an afterimage lingered in his mind.

‘ _Platform 9 & ¾; 10.00AM Departure.’_

Harry stepped forward, tugging on his heavy trunk. The ticket felt like a sack of bricks in his robes. The Hogwarts Express was certainly leaving soon, known as Harry checked the clock on the top of the platform. All Harry had to do was step through the platform onto the other side, full of bustling wizards and witches ready to leave and start a new year.

However, he stalled still. The pit in his stomach grew bigger as he remembered the last state he saw Hogwarts in; bodies lined up in the Great Hall, grounds full of blast marks and blood. Maybe going back to the so-called ‘8th year’ was a very _bad idea._ Harry swallowed thickly, then steeled himself. He had decided to go to complete his education, and finish what the best years of his life had started.

But why was he still so scared?

Perhaps, Harry thought as he finally pushed his way through the platform, it was because Ron and Hermione weren’t joining him. Both had gotten job offers after rehabilitating themselves since the battle. ‘Mione at St. Mungo’s and Ron as auror, helping clean up the effects of the war. Hermione decided to study a fairly new branch of magic, curing new magical disasters brought on by Dark Artifacts. Ron was still new in training, but he planned on joining the task force to catch Death Eaters still on the loose.

Harry had understood, of course. He didn’t want his reluctant loneliness to push them into thinking they had to join him. Harry was _fine_ by himself. He was an adult, and adults didn’t need to depend on their friends to hold their hands throughout their entire lives. Plus, he had just gotten back from a visit at the Burrow before arriving at the train station. He was perfectly okay.

The cheerful chatter of Hogwarts students poured in Harry’s ears.

New Headmistress McGonagall hadn’t exactly told Harry where he and the other students invited back for 8th year would be staying, or exactly what their course of studies would be. In fact, little information was revealed at all detailing the events of what the following year would hold.

Settling into an empty train car, Harry dropped his trunk underneath him and brushed off a grainy substance from his robes. He closed his eyes, ignoring the whistle that sounded moments later and the bumps of the train moving.

He would not let anything ruin his last year at Hogwarts.

*

Harry awoke to someone forcefully slamming the door to his compartment open. The action rattled the entire train car, and his teeth clacked together uncomfortably.

Unceremoniously, Harry stumbled to his feet, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Who’s-?” he began, interrupted by his trunk suddenly rolling across the floor to knock heavily against his ankles. A booming laugh echoed around him.

“Watch ‘er there, ‘Arry,” Hagrid chuckled, easily grabbing Harry as if he were a mere kitten and embracing him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Hagrid,” Harry wheezed. The pain in his ankle faded as a newfound pinch took residence in his spine. “You’re squeezing-me!”

Hagrid’s booming laugh sounded once more and Harry was released. He fell to his feet ungracefully. “Sorry ther’, ‘Arry. Got yer trunk?” Harry nodded, putting a hand to his sore back. “A’right, follow me, then. E’ryone’s waitin’ fer ya.”

_Everyone?_ Harry thought to himself, hefting his trunk to his side. He walked after Hagrid, ducking out of the train and onto the familiar Hogwarts grounds. He hardly wanted to look over Hagrid’s shoulder to see the grounds. Harry did so anyway.

The grass, even as dark as it was, Harry could see was green as ever. No scorched holes or painful red stains marred the field. The lake off in the far distance seemed to glow with the light coming out of the front doors. The Whomping Willow still stood tall. To someone seeing Hogwarts for the first time, the war might as well have never happened.

Harry’s gaze fell on the group of people directly in front of him.

Few people did show up for 8th year. Included in the bunch were Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and a few other students gathered in the back. In the center of the group stood Draco sodden Malfoy.

Harry frowned immediately. Malfoy stood talking to Blaise and Nott and some other Slytherin’s gathered around him. His white-blond hair was slicked back as always and his robes were in perfect condition, but, to Harry’s secret pleasure, his face seemed more hollow and empty than before. This was probably due to the fact that the Malfoy’s were facing social backlash and had to empty all their funds just to keep out of Azkaban. Still, it seemed that the Malfoy family could weasel their way out of anything.

“Right, then,” Hagrid boomed. The group stopped chattering and turned to stare at Hagrid and Harry. “I’m to lead ya’ up to yer new residence. Headmistress wi’ meet with ya’ after th’ ceremony.” Hagrid scratched his beard. “Ah, th’ house elves will get ya’ som’thin’ after yer settled.”

Harry stared hard at Malfoy, expecting for a snigger or a snide remark. However, Malfoy simply looked away and began speaking to his Slytherin counterparts once more.

_Odd_ , Harry thought distantly.

Hagrid got them situated in the carts with invisible drivers. Harry chose the one that Luna and Neville stepped into, setting his trunk to the side with the others to be transported into his new dorm. He stepped up into the carriage and sank down into the plush seats with a soft sigh.

“Harry,” Neville greeted, giving a large smile. “I didn’t see you on the train. Me and Luna sat together, you should’ve sat with us.”

“Ah,” Harry said sheepishly. “I was a little tired. I didn’t think about that. Slept the whole time, really.”

“It’s okay, Harry,” Luna said, peeking over the top of her Quibbler. Her wide, open gaze made Harry feel like she saw his hesitation to get on the train. Harry glanced away.

“Hello, Luna,” he said softly.

“It’s nice to see you, Harry.”

Neville coughed once, shifting around to bring out something from inside of his robes. A green head peeked out, belched once, and twitched back into it’s temporary home.

“Ah,” Neville said. “That was Mumphy. He’s my new toad.” A wistful look came into his eyes. “He’s not Trevor but…” he trailed off.

The memory of the war and the losses sat heavily on their shoulders for a moment.

Luna fluttered the pages of her paper. “He’s very beautiful. Can I hold him?”

Neville smiled. “Of course.”

Mumphy was nuzzled out of Neville’s robes once again. He belched reproachfully, glancing around with his large eyes. Luna scooped him up gently and held him to her face.

“Hello, Mumphy,” she said seriously. “Have you heard of the new knozit outbreak? They’re little bugs that hide as balls of fluff. They like eating ear-wax.”

Mumphy stared back in silence before hefting something that sounded suspiciously fart-like and jumping back on Neville. Neville let him burrow his way back into his robes.

“Sorry, Luna,” Neville said apologetically. “I don’t think he cared much.”

“He will soon,” Luna said mysteriously, then she ducked her head behind her Quibbler and the carriage was silent.

*

Hagrid shuffled his way through the halls, leading the way down twisted corridors and past fake doors that yelled out jokes as the group walked past. Harry had promised Neville and Luna he would catch up with them later, instead walking next to Hagrid.

“Where is this new dormitory?” Harry wondered aloud as they passed a stairway painted onto a wall.

Hagrid snorted. “Ye’ll see in a minute. T’was made while they’s all rebuilt the halls.”

Harry pondered quietly from then on.

There was no sign of the Slytherin’s and the other houses breaking apart into their own part of the castle. McGonagall had mentioned something about the 8th year students being separated from the others as to not disturb them, but Harry still had held a glimmer of hope that he wouldn’t have to worry about sharing a dorm with Draco Malfoy. Apparently, that hope would have to be squashed as Hagrid stopped in front of a wall-length portrait of a young boy with dark hair and deeply tanned skin sitting next to an oak tree.

“Pleasant to see you, Hagrid,” the boy said in a light, melodious voice. “Have you brought with you the new students?”

“Sure ‘ave,” Hagrid replied, grinning under his thick beard. He turned to face the group. “A’right! ‘Tis yer new residence right ‘ere. Th’ boy is Alexis, an’ yer new password is ‘chocolate straw’, un’erstood?”

A mumble arose from the gathered students. Hagrid nodded in satisfaction as Alexis swung the portrait open in an imitation of the Fat Lady’s. Harry stepped inside, followed by Hagrid and the rest.

The common room was decorated neutrally, having small splashes of a soft yellow and white and black furniture spread out in front of a roaring fireplace. A large window, showing the night sky and stars, took up one entire wall. The ceiling was charmed to show the same above view as the Great Hall. Balls of light floated around, emitting a soft glow. Tables sat in the back covered in sandwiches and presumably pumpkin juice. Harry’s stomach growled involuntarily as he spotted a turkey sandwich balanced on top of the pyramid.

Hagrid cleared his throat, standing full height in the spacious room. An orb of light almost smacked him in the head. He swatted it away in irritation. “Yer all expec’ed to wait ‘ere for Headmistress. Help yerself to them sandwiches an’ juice if yer pleased to it.” He nodded his shaggy head once. “Tha’s ‘bout it, I think. I’ll be seein’ ya all.” He gave Harry a big wink as he brushed past and marched out, closing Alexis’ portrait behind him.

Everyone stood in a still silence for a moment before Luna dreamily announced, “Do you think they have pork sandwiches?” and sauntered over to the plates. Neville followed suit, asking if she saw cucumber. Harry smiled faintly to himself, stepping forward himself.

Harry grabbed his own turkey sandwich and a goblet of pumpkin juice. He sat down on one of the many chairs next to Neville and Luna. Dean Thomas quickly joined them with a sandwich of his own.

“Alright, Dean,” Harry greeted.

“Alright, Harry,” Dean said, grinning ear to ear. “How great is this common room?” He wrinkled his nose. “Although, I don’t know if I’m too keen on sharing with that Slytherin lot.”

“You should be more open,” Luna spoke up immediately. Harry looked at her in mild surprise.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Open to those murderers?”

A sudden hush fell over the sparse conversation in the room. Harry is unconsciously aware of the fact that Malfoy had suddenly gone still.

Luna’s wide eyes stared openly at Dean. “Open to people who have also struggled in the war and lost family and loved ones. I’m sure they are haunted by it just as much as anyone else.”

Dean opened his mouth as if wanting to protest, but Luna’s unwavering gaze sank him back into silence and he simply nodded. Harry held his breath, expecting a snide comment from Malfoy’s side of the room.

Instead, Malfoy relaxed a bit, and murmured something to Blaise that Harry couldn’t make out. His empty hands sat folded neatly in his lap; no sandwich or pumpkin juice were to be seen. Harry frowned, nose scrunching up. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting to happen, but whatever it was, it was definitely not this. _It wasn’t Malfoy being all oddly quiet_ , Harry thought.

Suddenly, Malfoy’s head snapped up as if he felt Harry’s stare. His eyes bore into Harry’s and he slowly sneered. Harry scowled back. There was the reaction he had been expecting.

Their gaze was mutually broken as the portrait swung open, allowing McGonagall to slide into the room. She looked around at the students and held up her hand as Harry started to stand.

“Please remain seated,” McGonagall said, not unkindly. “I’ll only be here for a moment, and I encourage you all to keep eating your meals.” She gazed around another time. “As I look upon all of you, I see my faithful students. I see strong adults and people I have grown to admire and trust. I see the future.

“Now,” she continued, “on the case of your living arrangements. The boys’ dormitory will be to the left,” she gestured to the left of the fireplace, “and the girls’ will be on the right. To enter your respected dormitory, you simply tap the center brick as seen here.”

McGonagall tapped a brick on the boy’s side of the fireplace. The wall slowly slid apart to reveal a winding staircase lined with the same soft-lit balls circling the common room.

“The wall will close after five minutes,” she said, “and will automatically open when someone approaches the other side. Since there is a lack of students joining for the 8th year, each person will receive their own dorm. Your things are already placed, and your names are lined accordingly on the doors.

“As for your studies, you’ll all be allowed to join which classes you deem fit for your career. You will not have OWLs or NEWTS, but will instead be subjected to a test in front of your potential employers or future masters. You are from now on allowed to eat in the Great Hall at mealtimes. Any other questions can be directed to me at another hour, after you all have had a good nights rest.”

She smiled as she looked proudly over the students gathered. “Rest assured. I am here to help and guide you in whatever you may need.”

With this, McGonagall nodded once, swept up her robe, and walked slowly out of the room. Alexis’ portrait swung shut behind her.

“I think I’m going to go to bed,” Neville said after a moment, yawning. “Mumphy is getting tired as well.” A well-timed belch echoed from inside Neville’s robes.

“Sleep well, Neville,” Luna said, standing up breezily. She produced a plastic pair of an ugly brown shade of earmuffs. “Would anyone like a pair? Knozit’s are running rampant lately, if you haven’t heard.”

“Er,” Neville said, “no thanks, Luna.”

“Suit yourself.” With this, Luna walked over to the right side of the fireplace and tapped the center brick. The wall slid open to reveal the staircase. Luna skipped up the stairs until the orbs blocked her passage out. The wall slowly slid back in place.

Neville set his goblet down on a nearby table and did the same to the left side. Dean followed suit. Harry watched as more and more people slowly retired to the dorms, until he and Malfoy were the last ones left.

The taste of the turkey sandwich in his mouth was slightly off, he thought. Malfoy wouldn’t look at Harry, instead confining his eyes to the fireplace in front of him. A heavy clock sat above the mantle. It chimed once, signaling midnight. It stared at the two boys, as if wondering what they were doing still awake.

Harry obeyed the clock, swallowing the last crumbs of his sandwich and draining his pumpkin juice. As he exited the room, Malfoy sat still, staring at the fireplace until his eyes turned red.

*

When Harry woke, it was to the sound of something rapping hard against the single window in his dorm.

The window was placed immediately right to his bed, with the left side of his bed pressed up against the wall. Harry had moved it when he first arrived in his little room, scooting it until it was the way he had slept since the end of the war. His trunk sat at the foot of the bed. A nightstand and a wardrobe stood on opposite ends of the room. The wardrobe sat next to the door to the bathroom door. Harry had turned all furnishings immediately red and gold in a mock imitation of the Gryffindor dorms.

Sweeping the curtain on his bed aside, Harry peered out the window.

A bright red, small sized bird sat on his windowsill, still pecking away. It noticed Harry staring at it, then pecked in Harry’s direction. Harry scowled.

He walked to the window and rapped his knuckles against it.

“Shoo,” he said, flapping his hand. The bird stared at him as if asking just what Harry thought he was doing. It tapped harder than before.

Harry wrinkled his nose and sighed. He glanced around to make sure all doors and windows were shut before turning his attention back to the bird. “Did you want to come in?”

The bird fluttered its wings eagerly. Harry gave a little smile before lifting up the window to let the bird in. It stepped in hesitantly before flapping its small wings and gliding over to Harry’s bed. It settled on his pillow, tweeting comfortably.

Harry stared for a minute. The bird couldn’t have been bigger than his closed fist.

“You’re a little small, aren’t you?” he asked, edging closer to it. The bird hooted indignantly, puffing up its feathers. Harry held up his hands. “Alright, alright. Do you have a name then?” Another hoot. “Is it… Mary?”

The bird promptly pooped on Harry’s pillow.

“Not Mary, then,” Harry said, staring at the bird with slight disgust. “How about Lucy?” When no more poop made home on Harry’s pillow, he nodded. “Lucy it is.”

Lucy twirled a little hoot, and fell asleep.

*

Letting Lucy take a nap before he went down to breakfast, Harry decided to clean himself up.

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror after brushing his teeth.

His robes were a mess from sleeping in them and a drool stain spread down his cheek to his jaw. The scar, although slightly faded, still covered the skin on his forehead. Harry’s overgrown black hair curled thickly around his ears and his neck, resting just above his collar. The same old black frame glasses sat lightly on top of the sink.

He looked a mess. Harry quietly looked away.

After freshly showering and donning his robes, he walked back into his room towards Lucy.

“Sleeping well?” Harry asked, prodding his stinking pillow. He casted a quick cleaning charm. Lucy muffled out a hoot. “Are you hungry?”

At this, Lucy lifted her head and shook out her feathers as she rose to her feet. She started at Harry expectantly.

“Well, I don’t have food _here_ ,” he said. “It’s in the Great Hall. I can hide you in my robes.” He opened a flap, showing Lucy. Lucy snapped her beak. “I can’t carry you, I’ll get in trouble.”

_So what?_ she seemed to say, glaring at Harry with critical eyes.

“I’m not getting in trouble on my first day back,” Harry informed her. “You can hide in my robe or I’ll bring food later.”

Instead of flying into his pocket, Lucy flapped her wings and rose up, landing on the inside of Harry’s neck between his robes and his skin. She nestled into his wavy hair, burrowing slightly under his robes.

“That’ll do as well.”

*

Lucy stayed quiet while Harry stepped his way out of the residence area and into the hall. The portrait swung shut behind him. Harry was about to walk away when the portrait spoke.

“I saw you last night,” Alexis said. Harry turned to face him. Alexis was propped up on his elbows, sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of his tree. “Do you have a name?”

“Er, yes,” Harry said. “It’s Harry.”

Alexis nodded. “It’s nice to make your acquaintance.” He spoke with a lilting accent that Harry couldn’t put his finger on.

“You as we-,” Harry started. Lucy interrupted him with a loud hoot, peeking her head out of Harry’s hair to see what was stalling her breakfast.

Alexis raised an eyebrow. “A bird?”

Harry blushed. “No.” He scooped Lucy back into her hiding place, nudging her until she was hidden once again.

“Well, don’t let me stall your breakfast,” Alexis said, and Harry couldn’t tell whether he was talking to himself or the bird.

Harry nodded anyway, giving an awkward wave before stepping away and walking down the winding halls to the Great Hall.

The oak doors were propped open, with the majority of the students seated already. As Harry walked in, he caught eyes with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy looked exhausted, but he quickly glanced away. _No sneer_ , Harry thought surprisingly.

Harry started to look for Neville amongst the crowd at the Gryffindor table but lost track as Ginny waved at him. His stomach bottomed.

Not wanting to be rude, Harry walked over to her. Ginny gestured to the empty seat next to her, and he sat.

“Morning, Harry,” she greeted, handing him a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry smiled slightly in reply, taking a sip.

His feelings towards Ginny were conflicted, to say in the least. He had known that, after the war ended, he had no interest in pursuing Ginny romantically. The only feelings that Harry harbored towards her were brotherly love.

Of course, he had yet to convey those thoughts to her.

Harry, instead of initiating conversation with Ginny, loaded up his plate with eggs and everything else in his sight. As he ate, he snuck small pieces toast and soggy bits of bacon to Lucy. He wrapped up some bits of food in a napkin for her to eat later.

“What classes are you thinking of taking?” Ginny asked, breaking the silence. Harry stopped shoveling food.

“I really don’t know,” he said honestly. Classes were the things furthest from his mind. His priority checklist was composed of ‘ _Get to Hogwarts_ ’ and then ‘ _Ignore the war’_. At least one of those was squared away.

“Are you going to join the Quidditch team?”

Harry thought for a moment. “I don’t think that’s allowed for the 8th year students. We’re not really part of a house and I guess playing with us on a team would be too much of an unfair advantage.”

Ginny seemed to deflate a little. “I was really hoping we could play together.”

Harry winced internally. “I’m sure we can still play for fun between studies.”

He wasn’t prepared for the wide grin Ginny gave him. “Alright, Harry!”

“Alrigh-,” Harry yelped loudly as Lucy pecked his skin.

Ginny looked at him oddly. “You okay?”

“Yes,” Harry said, fake scratching his neck to swat at the little bird. Lucy pecked harder, making him jump. “Ah-! I just remembered; I have to go speak to, um, Luna!”

“Sure,” Ginny said unsurely. “I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

Harry nodded vigorously, quickly standing up to march out of the hall. As soon as he didn’t see anyone around, he let Lucy hop onto his finger. He held her up to his face.

“Lucy,” he hissed. “Bad bird!”

She hooted loudly, and then pecked his finger. Harry exclaimed in pain, trying to get her off. Lucy clung tighter, making her small talons dig in his skin. She flapped her wings twice, then shook her head.

“What is it?” Harry said, stilling as her talons dug in deeper. “Are you tired or something?”

_Obviously._ She glared at him with her black eyes.

Harry sighed, looking at his little bird. Her vibrant colors started to hurt his eyes. In Lucy's feathers, Harry could see the faint pink color that matched Tonks' hair during the Battle of Hogwarts, and after the battle, when she was- 

Maybe he had made a huge mistake by coming back to Hogwarts.

He tucked Lucy back into his hair, and trudged back to his room. Suddenly, he felt about as exhausted as Draco Malfoy looked.

Maybe he should just stay in bed for the day.


	2. dissonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeee i wanted to update and also i do what i want. it's short like really short but ummm.. i do what i want

Looking across the grounds is still strange, thought Harry. If he stared long enough he could almost see Hagrid carrying his ‘corpse’, McGonagall and the rest of the professors raising their wants to cast the wards, and Tonks’ and Lupin’s bodies.

Harry thought of Teddy then, living with his aunt in rural Germany, away from the memories left behind. He thought of Sirius, and the Department of Mysteries. He thought of the Dursley’s. He thought about the past summer, living in Sirius’ house where there used to be life. Now, Harry thought, there are only ghosts and echoes. 

The giant squid in the lake raised a tentacle before slapping it down, as if telling Harry to stop thinking so much. Still, Harry couldn’t do it. He stayed staring out over the lake, letting the sun shine on him through the window of his dorm.

The past few weeks at Hogwarts had been brilliant, as far as Harry was concerned. He ate at least one meal a day, sometimes two. Harry hadn’t yet decided what to do with his decision in career movement. Ron had implied that there was a space open for him in auror training, and Hermione had tried to convince him that teaching at Hogwarts was the best option. Neither had particularly struck a chord. 

What’s wrong with me? Harry thought absentmindedly. I could probably do anything I wanted. 

He had taken up various classes. Potions hadn’t seemed like something he would like to do, but surprisingly, it was the first class he signed up for. Herbology was next, then Care of Magical Creatures. Harry even signed up for Astronomy. The only class he hadn’t even considered taking was Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had definitely had enough Dark Arts to last a lifetime. 

The six-inch paper due the next day for Charms lingered in Harry’s mind as he slowly moved from his position, glancing at Lucy’s sleeping form resting on his pillow. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out a single figure wandering down the slope outside. The figure walked down the lake before approaching the waters. There it sat, knees drawn to it’s-his chest. Malfoy’s blond hair glinted like a beacon. 

Harry turned away. 

If only I could go back. I would change everything.

*

“Harry!” Dean shouted, waving his hand around excitedly as Harry walked into the Great Hall. For the most part, the 8th year students sat at their old house tables, with the exception of Luna at the Hufflepuff table and some others scattered around.

Harry sat next to Dean at the Gryffindor table. Neville sat across from them, scarfing down some roasted potatoes and what looked to be scrambled eggs. 

“Alright, Dean,” Harry said, cracking a smile.

“Alright, Harry,” Dean greeted. 

“Alright, Harry,” Neville said through a mouthful of potatoes. 

“Alright, Neville,” Harry responded. 

“Neville was just telling me about how his Mandrakes were moved to their new pots yesterday,” Dean said. “He told me that one spit on him.”

Neville nodded enthusiastically. He gulped largely before speaking. “It did! I wasn’t sure that they would be fully conscious since it isn’t their season yet, but they were! It was amazing, Harry, you should’ve seen. Why weren’t you in class yesterday?”

“Ah, I wasn’t feeling well,” Harry lied. In reality, he had not been able to muster up the will to get out of his bed. Lucy had twittered and pulled on his hair until his head ached, but he had still stayed down. 

“Did you go see Pomfrey?” Dean asked, peering at him worriedly. “I have a Defense paper due later, I don’t want to get sick. Professor Squall is even harsher than Snape.” 

A twinge echoed in his chest at the mention of the old professor. Harry wasn’t interested in hearing about the replacement professor, either. “I’m sure it was just a head cold.”

“You’ll come next time, though, right Harry?” Neville asked.

“Next time,” Harry promised, grabbing a goblet of pumpkin juice and putting some roasted vegetables on his plate. Neville grinned.

“Hey, Harry,” Dean said, dropping his voice. “You’re feeling better, right? Me and some of the others were thinking about playing some Quidditch after hours. You in?”

Neville pretended that he couldn’t hear them, instead winking at Harry before speaking to the girl seated to his right about his Mandrakes. 

Harry blinked. “Quidditch? Couldn’t you play in your free spots?”

Dean laughed. “Could, but isn’t it more fun to play in the dark? We can smuggle some of those charmed lights from the dorm outside. It’ll be like old times, yeah?”

Old times. Harry cracked a huge grin. “Alright, Dean.”

“Alright, Harry.”

*

After breakfast was over, Harry knew that he had a Potions class to attend to. Instead, he headed out to the yards. 

Potions had been a bit of a struggle, what with being reminded of Snape at every turn. Every time Harry added too much or too little of an ingredient, he expected to hear Snape’s leering voice from over his shoulder. Every time Harry dozed off during one of the lectures, he expected a heavy book to fall on his head, or hear a drawling voice retract ten points from Gryffindor. Even with Luna as his partner, he still wasn’t able to shake off the uncomfortable feeling that would build up in the pit of his stomach.

Slughorn, the new Potions professor, had more or less relinquished his hold on Harry as his favorite. This may have been due to the fact that Harry only showed up maybe one or two times out of the week. Since he was technically not a true enrolled Hogwarts student, and he wasn’t disturbing anyone else, there was nothing any of the professors could do to force him to attend. 

Althought Potions was one of the more bearable classes, Harry wasn’t sure that working with exact measurements and guesswork was right for him. More often than not, that would just end up blowing up in his face, quite literally. 

As Harry walked out onto the grounds, he could hear the soft chattering he had grown to know and love. Lucy glided high above him, swooping low to chirp at Harry once before taking off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Harry watched her go. 

He made his way down the front slope to the top of the hill that lead to the lake. The calm, dark waters seemed almost too still compared to what Harry knew lay underneath. He had neither heard nor seen any of the merpeople since the task in fourth year, but the knowledge of their existence seemed daunting anyhow. 

Harry settled down in a soft patch of grass. The strands tickled his palms as he leaned back to look at the soft sky. A single cloud drifted across the blue. 

After a while, Harry’s eyelids gradually started drifting shut of their own accord. The grass felt like the single cloud above as he laid back. It brushed up against his cheeks and cushioned him gently. The smell of the lake water and lolling breeze pushed Harry over the brink, and he found himself falling asleep. 

Soft humming twirled up in the air, a low and melodious song with no words. It sounded almost as if it were a lullaby. The tune sank quieter, only to pick back up again with ease. 

As the song eventually faded, Harry stirred to the crunching of grass and light footsteps growing fainter and fainter. He stretched, working out the knots in his back uncomfortably. A weight sat heavily on his forehead; he swatted at it half-heartedly. An irritated tweet answered him as Lucy’s tiny feet fluttered. 

“Sorry, Luce,” Harry muttered, sitting up and letting her fly down onto his knee. “I must’ve fallen asleep.” She cooed and ruffled her feathers. 

‘I know,’ her eyes said. 

“Were you singing for me?” Harry asked, lifting a finger to gently stroke the feathers under her chin. Lucy sat down in response, turning her head to the side. “Is that a no?”

Lucy shook her feathers again and stood. She nipped Harry’s fingers lightly. As he yanked his hand back, she took off in flight. He watched her head towards the castle, up to where he knew his window was in the general vicinity. Her little form disappeared a moment later, leaving Harry alone.


End file.
